We Are One
by MysteryNameSan
Summary: A few months after Goku comes back after Majin Buu, 7 year old Goten wants to be a strong and brave warrior like Gohan and Goku. Goten dared to test his father by disobeying Goku and Gohan by going to the Outlands (a dangerous place). Goten meets a girl name Uru his age, and falls in love with eachother. Uru has a crazy father who wants to kill the saiyans. Future being the same?
1. Learn Your Lesson

We Are One.

This is my other story of Dragonballz. ^_^ I know it's 2:00am here and I should be sleeping but oh well! Wide awake! I love Goten/Goku. Best father-son ever! I also put Gohan too, even tho he is my 4th favorite character lol. It's a pretty long story and I'm going to make a sequel to it! Enjoy!

After the Son family finished their dinner night, Gohan and Goten went to their bedrooms, getting ready to sleep. Chichi and Goku finished the dishes and went to bed. As Gohan layed down on his bed, The 7 year old Goten layed beside his brother. Goku was so excited to reunite with his family again, and bond with Goten more since he missed the first 7 years of his life. He promised his son he would always be there for him.

"I'm so happy daddy is finally home! He is so strong and brave!" Goten chirped.

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah" As he layed his arm across Goten softly. "Gohan?"

"Yeah squirt?"

"How was it like for you to fight Majin Buu?"

Gohan turned his eyes to Goten, with his confused face. "Well let's just say it didn't go pleasent at first, but I felt strong and ready to face anything."

"Wow! That's cool, I wanna be tough, brave and fearless like you and daddy!" Goten hugged Gohan.

"You're already all that little guy." Gohan said closing his eyes softly.

"I can face anyone! I bet I can go tommorow and look to fight a strong guy!" The 7 year old jumped on Gohan's stomach.

Gohan's eyes shot wide open. "Now why would you look for trouble Goten?"

"I wanna be strong!" Whined the boy.

"You are strong, don't look for trouble squirt, promise? Besides, you don't know what dad would do if he saw you trying to face bad guys by yourself."

Goten's face sadden a little. "I guess so, okay big brother."

"Now let's sleep, so we don't wake up tommorow like Zambies." Gohan said falling asleep. Goten giggled and fell asleep on his brother's stomach.

~ The sun rose from the sight of the mountains, and the sunshine was gazing towards the brother's bedroom. The sunlight dimmed to Goten's eyes, waking him up. Goten looked down and saw Gohan still asleep. Not waking him up so he can be fully rested, Goten jumped off the bed quietly and left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

The boy's tummy growled softly. "I'm hungry!" The boy squealed softly, scratching the back of his big spiky hair. The boy looked up and saw cereal ontop of the fridge. He tried jumping up to get it but he's just to small. (I know guys he can fly, but it's my story, don't ruin it XD)

Goten grunted then punched the fridge door softly. "I hate being small." He mumbled. But then, Goten felt strong hands grabbing him and picking him up be at the same height at where the cereal is. He looked behind and saw his father looking up, and smiling warmly at him. "Daddy!" The boy giggled and grabbed the cereal box.

"Good Morning little guy." Goku said putting his son down, ruffling his hair. "Good Morning daddy." Goten also said, snuggling against Goku's leg.

"I'm guessing Gohan is asleep too?"

"Yes he is, and mommy?"

Goku nodded. "Let's eat first and we can go out for a walk."

Goten smiled and nodded. "Yes sir!"

~The two sons ate their food and then went outside into the forest~

Goten danced and jumped around his father while walking. "I'm so happy your back daddy! We can have all the fun!" Goku giggled. Goten was so much like him when he was little.

"Say Goten, how did you become a super saiyan?"

Goten thought for a moment. "I actually don't know daddy, but I was very young and I remember training with mommy and I became a super saiayn."

Goku looked at him with a smile and pride. "Wow, who knew Chichi actually wanted one of us to train." He chuckled.

Goten glanced over all the way from a far distance, he saw a baby cub lion struggling to get out because of a fallen tree. Goten gasped and flew all the way toward the cub while Goku was looking at another direction at the sun coming up.

The baby cub growled with pain and fear of seeing Goten. "It's okay little guy I'm here! I'll save you." He kept cooing at the lion, and the cub settled down and Goten picked up the huge tree off the cub's leg and threw it on the side. The cub jumped on Goten, licking his face and the boy giggled.

"Good Job son! If you didn't happen to see him, he could've gotten seriously injured."

Goten smiled and put the cub down and let it run off.

"Goten, come on, let's go, I wanna show you something."

The two Sons walked near this vainy jungle. There was a cave covered with big leaves. Goku pulled one big leaf out of the way, and nudged Goten to go in the cave.

"Where are we going daddy?" Looking up at his father.

"This is like a spiritual place I used to love going to all the time son. I used to here when I was your age. Maybe a little older." Goku smiled softly.

Goten looked around. There was grass, and so many beautiful flowers, a clean sparkly river, trees on every spot, the smell of fresh air, and the sun shining down on everything, making it look like heaven.

"I never showed Gohan this area when he was young, or ever."

Goten looked up. "How come?"

"Well, things back then years ago were compliacted Goten, but let's not go to the subject ok?" He patted his son's back softly. The boy nodded.

Goku and Goten both walked near the river and Goku handed Goten a red apple.

"This site is very pretty daddy!" Goten said jumping on a tree branch looking at the horizen. "It is." Goku agreed.

Goku layed down closed his eyes and sighed softly. "...This is where I met your mother."

Goten looked down from the tree branch suprised then touched down next to his father laying down too. "Really?" Goku nodded.

"What was it like meeting her?"

Goku looked up at the perfect blue sky. "She was a kind, generous and a caring girl. And she still is now."

The child giggled softly. "Daddy, what's it like being strong?"

Goku looked at Goten for a second. "Being strong is having a power in you that you can control to protect others you love from bad people. Being strong, you have to be smart and know what you're doing and believing yourself."

"Wow."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh because I wanna go out there right now and fight bad guys all by myself like 1,2,3." Said the child.

Goku's eyes narrowed for a minute, then he turned his body, facing Goten. "Now son, you should know not going off to think you can EASILY beat a bad guy. You are a very strong boy, but you are still young, and it's best not to go looking for trouble. Don't do it, okay son?" Grabbing Goten and holding him in his arms.

"Okay daddy, sorry. Gohan told me the same thing." "Did he now?" "Yes" Goten snuggled against his father's shirt.

Then Goten got up and started jumping around the medow, collecting roses, daisys, and tulips. After collecting a dozen, Goten was running back to his father, until he tripped over a pebble and started rolling down the path, and went past Goku, who staring wide eyed at his son, Goten fell into the river. (LOLOL)

Goku got up and ran at the side of the river. "Goten?! Are you okay?"

Goten's head popped out from the water, him gasping for air, then looked at his father.

"Shoot I wanted to give you these daddy." Holding up the flowers.

Goku chuckled and picked up Goten and kissed his forehead then set him down.

"They're beautiful, thank you Goten." "Your welcome!" The boy smiled.

"Hey Goten, you feel like you're upto training now?"

Before Goku could look at Goten, Goten went super saiyan and sprinted up to his father, nearly punching the side of his face, but Goku dodged it, the. Grabbed Goten's hand and threw him into a tree.

"Owee" The boy got up and dashed to his father again, sending fast punches and kicks, and Goku dodging them easily. After the two sons spending 5 hours training, Goten became tired and collapsed to the grass softly. Goku ran to his fallen and picked him.

"Son are you okay?" Goten opened his eyes slowly. 'I need to be stronger and braver!' Goten thought to himself. 'Maybe I can sneakily take Trunks with me to go to the Outlands.'

"I'm okay daddy, I just got a little tired." "Would you like to go home? It's about 3:00 now."

"No, it's okay. Can I go to Trunk's house? Pleaseee?" Goten said, making his adorable pleading face.

Goku giggled to himself, then placed a hand on Goten's head, ruffling his hair softly. "Sure you can son. But, be back by 7 okay?" "Yes daddy!" Goten said, snuggling against his father's chest, and Goku hugging him back.

~At the Briefs Residents~

"COME ON TRUNKS DON'T SLACK!" Vegeta screamed, punching Trunks in the face, crashing him in the wall. "OW!" Trunks cried, getting up and covering his red face.

"That hurt dad!" "Don't expect the evil not to hit you because you're just a child!"

Trunks grunted then got up.

"Hmph, it looks like Kakarott's son is coming."

"Goten!" Shouted Trunks with a cheer, running outside the gravity room.

"Hay Trunks!" Goten said hugging Trunks.

"What's up? What's going on?" Trunks said, looking at Goten's most excited face.

Goten whispered to Trunk's ear, "We're going to the Outlands."

Trunk's eyes widen. "But Goten, our dads told us to NEVER ever go there. It's all the way down to the east of South America. And it's so dead, there's nothing. No food, no water, and the air is so dry and the sky is red. And yellow. Who knowsmwhat's there!" Exclaimed Trunks.

"Yeah but we live in South America dummy, and it's a little far, we can still fly! It's exciting, come on nothing will happen to us!" Cheered Goten in a whisper. Trunks sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea, but okay whatever you say!"

Trunks and Goten ran to Vegeta and Bulma.

"Mom, dad, me and Goten are going to Satan City to look around and stuff!"

"Okay sweetie, but come home soon." Bulma said smiling.

"What exactly are you two gonna do brats?" Vegeta said with his eyes closed.

"Oh we're just going to a video game store, and a pet store."

"That sounds lovelie! Go ahead you two." Bulma smiled.

"Bye mom, and dad!" Trunks and Goten waved and flew off into the air.

~In the Outlands~

In a big cave in the poor dead-land looking, within the cave, a blood red eyed man opened his eyes and sighed softly, then chuckled evilly.

"Do you sense that Uru?" The man said to his daughter.

Uru opened her eyes, showing the sparkly blue eyes she has. "Yes father."

"I know Uru, that you are 7 years old, but you know what's going on right?"

"Two boys are coming here?" She said confused. "Yes! And they two are the sons of Goku and Vegeta."

Uru closed her eyes again. "But daddy, they're little like me! Why would you want to hurt them?" She said pleading. Uru is a nice caring, strong girl. Just like her mother, who unfortuanly passed away, and was exiled by Goku and Vegeta because this red-eyed man, Jabari, had almost killed Bulma, Chichi and Gohan many years ago.

"Not kill them, sweet daughter. Just to show Goku and Vegeta what hurt is. Ofcourse, I don't know where exactly the two boys are heading, but I want you to go out and stalk them."

Uru rolled her eyes. "Okay daddy, but promise me you won't kill them?"

Jabari laughed quietly, "I promise." And with that, Uru ran off out the cave to search for Goten and Trunks.

Goten and Trunks landed on the bridge of the Outlands. "Ugh it looks disgusting here!" Trunks argued.

"Come on!" Goten pulled Trunks as they land ontop of a boulder.

"Oh man, if our fathers found out we are here, they would KICK us into an early grave."

"Don't worry, they won't. Just supress your powerlevel so they won't sense us!" Goten said.

As both the boys were walking, they stopped and looked suprise to see a HUGE elephant skeleton in the middle of the dead-land. "Whoaaa." Both boys said.

"Hey Goten, let's split up here to see if we both can find something new here."

"Okay!" The boy chirped. "We meet here near the Skeleton in 20 minutes!" And with that, the boys flew into a different direction.

~With Trunks~

"Ugh there's like nothing here but dry rocks and caves, and skeletons." The pink haired boy shivered. Trunks landed infront of a cave. "Maybe there is something here." He walked in. But 2 minutes later, Trunks sky rocketed out of the cave screaming while dozens of bats with glowing yellow eyes were flying towards him with their fangs.

Trunks stopped, and turned around and sees the bats coming to him. He closed his eyes, but then remembered what Vegeta had said to him.

"Don't expect bad guys not to hit you because you're just a child, they'll do it anyways!"

Trunks opened his eyes and glared at the bats. "Get away from me!" With a scream and Trunks let out a huge Ki blast at the bats, killing them, instantly.

"Phew that was close. But I guess I should search more things." He began flying again.

~With Goten~

Goten was walking around the inhabited land. "Wow this land is interesting! But I just hope daddy or Gohan don't find me." He shivered. He remembered what Gohan had said to him last night.

"Besides, you don't know what dad would do if he saw you trying to face bad guys by yourself."

"Maybe there are bad guys over here, why would they call it the Outlands?" Goten standed still and looked around the land quietly, and he breathed softly.

Uru was looking through the two rocks, looking at Goten. 'Wow that boy is cute' She giggled softly. She started walking towards Goten, who's back was facing her, but she tripped over while walking and she rolled down and bumped into Goten, making him fall on the plain ground.

Goten grunted, then got up quickly and glared at Uru, growling at her. Uru gasped and took a few steps back.

Goten stepped foward. "I'm guessing you're an Outlander, who are you?!"

Uru gulped and said, "My name is Uru, and I come with no harm, I'm sorry I bumped into!" She said, blushing a little.

"You sure?" Goten said walking foward again, and Uru took a step back, jumping left to right.

"What are you doing?" Goten said with a confused face.

"My father tells to never turn your back on an enemy!"

"You always do what daddy says?"

"NO!" Uru said glaring.

"I bet you do! I bet your daddy's little girl aha!"

Uru looked down.

"Me and my friend don't need our parents. I can take care of myself!" Goten said, seeing a damp ugly river near them, and he jumped on a big log there.

"Really? Cool! What's your name?" Uru asked politely.

"My name is Son Goten!"

"Nice to meet you Goten." "You too." Goten said, blushing.

Uru also jumped onto the same log next to Goten.

"You don't seem like a bad kid my father has been telling me Goten."

"Really? Why does your father say this?" Said a confused Goten.

"Well, your father and a man name Vegeta exiled me and my father, well exiled my parents before I was born to say. My mother passed away 2 years ago because she was sick."

"WHAT?!" Goten said. "Why would my father and Vegeta exile you and your father? You seem like a very nice girl!"

Uru looked away. "I'm just like my mother. She was always a kind-hearted woman and she always cared for people. But my father, Jabari..um Goten, many years ago, my father almost killed your mother, and your brother and Bulma."

Gotens eyes shot wide open. "WHAT?!" Goten's eyes narrowed. "Why would your father do that Uru?"

"My father isn't the type of man you could get along with Goten. He has a blood-red eyes and black and grey hair. I have my eyes from my mother and I have blond hair like my mother, but I have my father's strength and caring. My father does care sometimes you know, but I'm not cold-hearted like him."

Goten's jaw dropped. "Oh my gawsh, I..wow. But I don't understand why your father would try to kill them!"

"My father doesn't like saiyans. He knows you and your father, and your friend and Vegeta are the only saiyans here by instinct."

"And Gohan Uru" Goten said. Uru nodded.

Uru was moving closer to Goten. "It's so boring here, and there's not alot of animal or food here."

Goten's face sadden and grabbed Uru's hand. "You can come with me home Uru!" He smiled.

"I can't! I can't risk you or your family getting hurt by my father or him going after you!" Uru said hugging Goten. "Maybe someday we could go together, but not now."

Goten half-smiled. "Yeah alright." Uru than gave Goten a half heart shaped diamond.

"Here, this is half heart diamond, and I have my other half with me. Keep this so we could be reminded of our friendship."

Goten smiled widley and looked at Uru. "Thank you Uru, I promise I'll keep this safe forever."

Uru giggled and blush then play pretended to punch Goten's arm, "You better!" Then she leaned closer and kissed Goten's cheek. Goten eyes widen then he blushed.

Just then, a huge owl metal bird came flying towards Goten and Uru.

"Watch Out!" Uru pushed Goten out of the way, as he fell in the dirty water.

Goten popped back up quickly and saw the metal bird with yellow eyes flying towards Uru.

"I HAD ENOUGH!" Goten screamed. He remembered his father told him a few months ago during the battle of Majin Buu, Goku had said, "Never run from a fight son, no matter what, you protect eachother and give it all you can."

Then Goten shot up to the air and came dashing towards this bird, the hige owl turned around and Goten used his good foot, and punched the owl straight to it's mechanical left eye, and the bird roared loudly then used his talons on Goten and swiped him across his face, sending Goten flying towards a rocky mountain.

~Above the rocky mountain, Trunks saw the whole thing. He grinned at the site of Uru and Goten kissing. But this mysterious bird scared Trunks to death. He needed his father and Goku and Gohan. Trunks flew as fast as he could to Goten's house.~

~At the Son's residents~

It's already 7:30 quickly, and Chichi looked out the window. Goten is 30 minutes late. He knows better not to be late on certain events.

Goku and Gohan were eating, but Gohan took a worry for his little brother, and so did Goku.

"Oh Goku, I'm worried about Goten. He's late, and it's not like him to be late." Chichi said, putting her hand on her handkerchief.

"I know, me too Chichi." Goku said looking at the clock.

Just then, Vegeta appeared. "Kakarot, my son was with your brat earlier. Where are they? Bulma is getting worried."

"We don't know where they are Vegeta I thought they were with you!" Gohan said a little angry.

"No Gohan, they said they were going somewhere but I don't know."

Gohan and Goku's eyes widen. Gohan remembered how Goten wanted to go out and fight bad guys. Goku also remembered that too.

"No, he can't.." Goku started, than everyone took it by suprise when Trunks came flying in, crashing into the wall.

"TRUNKS." Everyone shouted. "Where's Goten?!" Goku said.

"Me and Goten, we went to the Outlands. And Goten and me split up there and when I went to get Goten, he met a girl there his age and than a huge mechanical owl is attacking them now! PLEASE WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM! He needs you! And I saw this other man with blood-red eyes staring down at them carefully!"

Goku and Gohan spitted out there food and stared at Trunks angry. Vegeta's jaw was dropped. "BOY ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku stood and grabbed Gohan and Vegeta walked next to them.

"Chichi, we'll be back soon, we'll get Goten back I promise." Said Goku, and with that, all the saiyans flew as fast as they could to the Outlands. (Outlands are far if you recall)

~~With Uru and Goten~~

"Uru! Distract him as long as you can! I'm making a move no one could take!" Goten exclaimed.

Uru nodded. "Okay!" Uru dashed up towards the owl and sent a yellow ki blast at the owls stomach, then reappeared behind the owl and punched it's left wing, taking out it's plate of wires, and the mechanical bird shouted with pain, then Uru used a saw ki and sliced off the owl's tail feathers. The owl couldn't take it anymore, and used it's right wing and smacked Uru into the river.

Just as the Owl turned around...

"HAAA!" Goten screamed, making a huge kamehameha and sending it to the owl. The Owl was killed right away. Goten flew down and grabbed Uru out of the water and both of them landed on the flat surface of the rocky mountain.

Uru breathed in and out, and Goten looked down, to see the owls mechanical parts melting down in the water. Turning around, Uru ran to him and hugged him tight and she looked down at the parts of the bird.

"Ha! Stupid bird!" Uru said, sticking her tongue out and walked away to sit on a rock.

"Ha!" Goten said, walking to Uru, standing up.

"That was amazing Goten!" Uru said, her light blue eyes sparkling towards Goten, who was blushing lightly. "Yeah, thanks!" He said smiling.

"You are really brave" Smiled Uru.

"Yeah, you're pretty brave too!" Uru giggled, then tackled Goten. Then he got up and looked at her confused.

"Hey what was that for Uru?"

"It's called playing tackle!" She said grinning, then she punched Goten's arm and jumped back. "Tag your it! Haha..ha.." She moved closer.

"Hello? Don't you know how to play?...oh wait.." Uru went to a fighting stance and was about to play punch Goten, but then a strong hand grabbed hers and pushed her back.

Goten gasped and looked up. Goku. Oh man.

Goku screamed and was about to hit Uru, but another man with his red eyes glowing, grabbed Goku's arm and pushed him away.

Goku went Super Saiyan, pushing Goten behind him.

"Jabari.." Goku started glaring harshly at him.

"Goku..!" Jabari said excited and angry, then was ready to attack, but he took it by suprise seeing Gohan ans Vegeta and Trunks standing behind Goku in a fighting stance.

"Gohan.."

"Jabari" Gohan said angrily, remembering what happened in the past.

"These lands belong to me! The earth belongs to me! But you took all that away from me. My power, my wife, everything!"

"You know the penalty of returning back from the Outlands."

"But the child does not!" Jabari started. "But if you need your pound of flesh...here, take her." Jabari pushed his daughter softly infront of Goku, staring down at her.

Uru squealed and tears running down her face.

Goten gasped softly, then grabbed his father's pants and pulling it to get his attention. "Daddy! Please don't do it!" Goten begged.

"Silence!" Goku said, then picking up Goten in his arms. "Take her and get out. We're finished here."

Jabari grabbed his daughter in his arms and snickered. "Oh no Goku, we have barely begun." Chuckling down at Goten, who was wide eyed. Then Jabari flew away back to the Outlands and Goku, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks flew off into the air back home.

Goten, still in Goku's arms was sweating, scared and was still holding half of the heart diamond he promised Uru he would keep forever. He put it in his pocked and settled down. Goku gave Vegeta and Trunks the look to go home and Vegeta nodded and took Trunks back to the Briefs residents.

Goku, Goten and Gohan landed at the medow where Goku and Chichi met. Gohan was walking ahead and turned around looking up to see Goku still holding Goten, standing near a big flat rock.

"Father..." Gohan said with a sad face.

Goku coughed and made a face to Gohan also telling him to move along home.

Gohan half-smiled and walked back down the path to go home.

Goku set Goten down on the rock. Goten looked up, seeing Goku glaring harshly down at him. Goten looked scared and looked back.

Goku was so upset, he could've striked Goten hard, but he loves him too much to hurt him. Goku sighed and looked away for a second and looked back.

"Goten, I'm very disappointed in you." Goku started.

"...I know." Goten said whimpering.

"You could have been killed. You seriously disobeyed me. And whats worse?! You put Trunks in danger!" He said angry.

Tears began falling down Goten's eyes. "I..I was only trying to be brave like you!"

"I'm only brave when I have to be." Goku said looking down at Goten.

"Goten, being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"..B-But your not scared of anything." He said looking up.

Goku looked away for a minute. "I was today."

"You were?" Goten said suprised.

"Yes." Goku said looking down at Goten, then kneeling down to Goten's height. "I thought I might loose you."

"Ohh.." Goten said. "I guess even saiyan warriors get scared huh?"

"Mhm." Goku nodded. "I should be punishing you like Vegeta does to Trunks." Goku said raising his arm.

Goten gasped and shielded his head, but Goku placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I can't because I love you Goten." He said smiling.

Goten giggled. "But you know what dad?" "What?"

"I think that Jabari guy was even scarder." Goku chuckled

"Hehehe...because nobody messes with your dad..Come here you!" Goku said grabbing Goten into a soft headlock, scratching his son's spiky hair softly.

"Oh no! No! Grrr.." Goten escaped the headlock and tackled Goku. Goku laughed like he usually does.

Goten got off him. "Daddy?"

"Yes Goten?"

"You really love me? What happened if Jabari did something to me?" Goten asked seriously.

Goku looked at Goten loving, but serious. Goku snuggled his face against Goten's softly. "If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Look Goten, one day I won't be here, and I need you to carry on in my place. You are a.."

"Saiyan warrior.." Goten said looked away. "I know daddy."

"Exactly. And to be the protector of earth, you must-"

"What if I don't wanna be the protector of earth? Daddy it's so much work and I'm not strong."

Goku looked up and smiled. "That's just like saying you don't want to be a saiyan. It's in your blood, as I am. We are part of eachother." Said Goku, smiling.

"Hmph" Goten said softly.

Then Goku went behind Goten, and used his head to nudge Goten off the rock and slide down the rock. Goten shaked the dust off him, and looked up to see Goku smiling like the Sons smile usually is.

Goten smiled and got up, and went to Goku, and he ruffled his son's hair.

Goku sighed and looked up in the air.

"As you go through life, you'll see, there is

So much that we, don't understand...

And the only thing we know, is things

Don't always go, the way we plan..." Goku began singing to Goten.

Than, Goku ran to the cliff edge of the mountain, Goten following him by his side...

"But you'll see everyday that will never turn our way,

When it seems all your dreams come un-done...

We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with

Pridee..." Goku said,

as him and Goten watched all the animals down in the medow running with happiness

"We are more than we are,

We Are One..." Goku jumped off the cliff, along with Goten, both of them flying softly towards a long log between two lands. The animals running making a beat to the song.

Goten landed on the log and him and Goku began walking slowly to the other end and Goten stopped and looked at his reflection in the water beneath them.

"If there's so much I must be,

Can I still just be me, The way I am

Can I trust in my own heart, or am I

Just one one part...of some big plan.."

Goten sang softly, looking up at the sun almost setting down, and birds in a V shape flying...

"Even those who are gone,

Are with us as we go on..

Your journey has only begun..

There's a pain tears of joy,

One thing, nothing can't destroy...

Is our pride deep inside,

We Are One..!"

Goku sang, the wind breeze going through his hair, looking at the only star in the sky, jumping off the log, and Goten jumping off along.

Both father and son running along down the path of the medow.

All the animals watching softly, making beats with their voices..

Goku then jumped left to right forward playfully

"We Are One, You and I,

We are like the earth and sky..

One family, under the sun..."

The two Sons were near their house. Goku jumped onto a flat rock on the river, a few feet away from their house. Goten did the same following behind him. The sun was setting down

"All the wisdom to lead

Of the courage, that you need,

You will find when you see,

We Are One!" Goku finally said looking back up to that one shining star.

Goten came infront of Goku, staring at him with a confused expression.

Goku looked at Goten with the same face too and looked back up at the star and smiled. He knelt down next to Goten, and hugged him tightly, and kissed his cheek softly.

"As long as you live here Goten, it's who you are. You'll understand someday." And with that Goku smiled and went back inside the dome shaped house.

Goten sat down and looked up at the shining stars, and watching the horizen, as the sun was going down. It was beautiful.

~Back with Uru and Jabari~

Jabari set uru on the cave chair. "Uru! We were so close daughter!"

"But daddy there good people! They weren't looking for trouble!" Uru pleaded.

"Are you calling your own father a bad person?!"

"No No daddy!" Uru said clinching on to his clothes.

"Uru, we will have revenge. It is your destiny to destroy the saiyans."

Uru gasped. "But I like Goten! He's such a good friend! He saved my life today!"

"Goten huh? That must be Goku's son." Jabari said grinning. "We will begin training. It will begin tommorw sweet daughter."

"But I don't want-" Uru started.

"HUSH!...hush sweet princess..you must be exhausted.." Jabari.

"Sleep my little Uru..

Let your dreams take in..

One day when you're big and strong!

You will be a warrior.." He said softly to her, placing her on a soft bed.

"G'Nite daddy.." Uru said, keeping her half heart diamond close to her, reminding of Goten.

"Good Night my princess...tomorow, you're training intensifies..." Jabari said walking out of the cave, along with his exiled friends.

"I've been exiled, persicuted,

Along with no defense, when I think

Of what I'm ruted, I get a little tense!

But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't

Get so depressed, 'cause it sooths my

Little temperr... And it helps me get some

Rest...The sound of Goku's dying gasp..."

One of Jabari's allies pretends to be dying Goku, and everyone giggles.

"His son squealing in my grasp!

Goku's friends mornful cry!

That's My Lullaby!

Now the past I tried forgetting and my

Foes I could forgive...Trouble is, I know

It's petty, but I hate to let them, live!"

Jabari exclaimed, shooting a ki blast one of his allies.

"So you found yourself some buddies

Who'll chase Goku up a tree?!" Said his allie..

"Oh the battle may be bloody,

But that kinda works for me!" Jabari sang, pushing the allie off the cave cliff.

"The melody of angry brawls...

A counter point of painful howls..!

A semphany of death of my!

That's My Lullaby!"

"My wife is gone, but Jabari is

Still around, with a loveless little

Lad..." Jabari came to his sleeping daughter, kissing her forehead, then jumped away ontop of the edge of the dead rock.

"Till she learns to be a killer!

With a lustfull fands!"

One of the allies came upon Uru and placed a hand on her shoulder softly, singing:

"One day when you're

Big and Strong!"

Jabari:

"You will be a warrior!"

Just after that, all the allies circled Uru while she is sleeping.

Jabari:

"The pounding of the drums of war!

The thrill of Uru's might strength!"

Two Allies:

"Joy of phenjence, Testify!"

Jabari:

"I can hear the cheering!"

"Uru! What a warrior!"

"Then that time is nearing,

And than our flag will fly!

At the gainst of blood-red sky!

Everyone together:

"That's My..Lullabyy!" And with that everyone cheered and snicker. The War Has Just Begun.


	2. He'll Always Be A Part Of You

He'll Always Be A Part Of You.

It has been 2 years already since Goten and Uru became best friends. Uru's father, Jabari still has a plan on getting back at Goku and Vegeta.

One day in The Outlands, Jabari walked around his dark, thick cave, carefully, thinking to himself. Uru was out training.

"How to get Goku and Vegeta back? Hm.." He thought. "Who was that boy two years ago Uru talked to? Goshin? Golan? Goten? Goten! Yeah that's his name. He is the key to all this, if I return back to his home and plan something, he will run away and never return and then Goku will become weakened for his missing son, making Vegeta feeling bad and helping him out, with the rest, and life would never be the same. We will strike at them, just a few more years..." He started laughing evilly.

There, stood Uru, on the side of the cave hiding, but listening to her father. She gasped and became mad and sad. She took out the half diamond shaped heart out of her pocket and looked at it. 'Don't worry Goten buddy, I won't hurt you, and I won't let my dad hurt you either. I'll come for you soon. I promise.' She said to herself, but quickly put it away because her father walked out.

"..Uru! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing training? Kemoshi!" Jabari shouted to his other allie. Kemoshi came running towards them.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be watching and training Uru!" He lost his temper and pinned down Kemoshi.

"Ahhgh! I'm sorry boss! I won't do it again!" He struggled in Jabari's grasp.

"Good." He let go of him. "Now Uru, my powerful warrior, continue you're training, we have much to attend to.

Uru half smiled and half glared but nodded. She felt something hurt from her behind, and a tail popped out. She's a saiyan! But Jabari isn't a saiyan, her mother was half saiyan.

The young one grunted, and gasped as she saw her tail. Uru remembered how Jabari said saiyans have tails, and super strength. 'So...I'm a saiyan! But daddy isn't...what about mommy?' She thought. She saw her father still walkng away with Kemoshi.

"I better hide my tail so daddy doesn't find out." She wrapped her tail around her waist, under her pants.

Kemoshi turned around, "Come on Uru! We're not getting any younger!"

She quickly jogged towards the men, and resumed training...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back With Goten and Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good job son!" Goku said to his son, who has reached his highest peak at a Super Saiyan. "You are so close into becoming a Super Saiyan 2!"

Both sons were sending punches and kicks to eachother. But they both knew Goku is much stronger, but Goten never gave up.

Goten fell to his knees, and breathed heavily. "...Daddy, I can't do it..." He covered his face with his arm.

The tall warrior knelt down to Goten and put a hand on his shoulder. "Son, I know you can become stronger. You have the ability to do this! You're amazing and you can accomplish anything! Remember, never run from a battle, protect the people around you, and stop the evil." He told his son. The boy let out a wide smile.

He threw his arms around Goku's neck and squeezed him, Goku returning the hug.

"Goten, it's time you reach the next level of a Super Saiyan." Said Goku.

"But...daddy, I'm only 9! Big brother was 12 when he became a Super Saiyan and the next level. I'm too young, I can't." The boy bowed his head.

Goku shut his eyes for a moment. "I really didn't want to show you this, but it's only for you to learn the reality of what's going to happen." The man placed his strong hand softly on his son's forehead and focused.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Questioned the 9 year old.

"Just bare with me Goten."

Just like that, Goku transferred all the flashbacks that happened to Goku and Gohan in the past, how enemies killed the loved ones and tortured all the people, and killing Goku.

All those flashbacks made Goten gasp softly and pulled away from Goku.

"Son..wait..." He started, but was stunned to see up in the sky a crack of lightning struck. He looked back down to his son. Goten's head was lowered, and his fists were clenched tight, and the boy was breathing heavily. Tears were falling down down the boy's face, and onto the soft grass. Goku kept staring down at his little one.

Goten's jet-black hair risin up, staying spiky, a flash of aura striking all over his little body. He whimpered only softly, his coal black eyes changing into different colors in fact. From yellow, to red, to finally turquioze. His spiky hair changed to blood red, and blue lightning forming around his body.

Goku only gaped like a fish, finding it unable for him to move a muscle, in fact, scared to see Goten this angry. He has never been this angry. Goten's power kept rising and rising, it has surpassed beyond a Super Saiyan 2, but not yet a Super Saiyan 3. Goten let out a scream and a cry, then collapsed to his knees, still in transformation form. He kept breathing heavily, half of shirt ripped off because of the lightning. His necklace fell out. It was the other half diamond shaped heart, Uru gave him 2 years ago. Thinking about her, Goten settled down, but was out of energy, and changed back to normal and fell on his face, knocked out, but he held tight to the half heart. "I promise..." He said before he passed out.

Goku stood there. Unable to move. It looks like Vegeta and Piccolo where standing behind him, suprised as well. This scene looked familiar. When Goku trained with Gohan in the hyperbolic time chamber many years ago. But Gohan never surpassed this, even now he can't.

"...What..just happened Kakarott?" Vegeta said, gaping.

Goku didn't answer, but Piccolo joined, "You showed Goten those flashbacks of the past, didn't you?" He still didn't answer. Piccolo slightly shaked his head. "Goten is very strong, he doesn't need to show it through anger like Gohan, in fact, Goten can do it either way, Gohan gets strong ONLY if he's angry." He stated.

Goku shivered, and walked over to his fallen son, and knelt down next to him, and held him in his strong arms, and craddled him. "Piccolo, Vegeta, go home, I'll take care of Goten." He finally said.

Vegeta grunted but nodded and flew back home, Piccolo flying back to the Lookout.

Goku flew home, Goten secure in his arms. He kept staring down at him. 'What...what was that form buddy? Whatever it was-' He thought to himself, then whispered to his son's ear, "I'm proud of you."

Goku touched now in front of the dome shaped house. Chichi looked through the window and saw Goten passed out. "Ahhh!" She shouted, jumping out the window and running towards her husband and child. "Goku! Explain to me what happened?!" She demanded.

Goku had his poker face on, and looked startled at seeing Chichi angry.

"Uhh-um it's nothing Chi! Goten just felt tired and said he wanted to sleep so I took him back here!" He said, trying to make up a lie.

Chichi sighed softly then smiled, "As long as my baby is all right. Go take him to his room."

He nodded and flew up to his son's window, opened it and went inside and ser the young one on his bed, and covered him with a blanket. He ran his hand through the child's big jet-black spiky hair, much similar to his. 'Your hair is getting too big, isn't it little buddy?' He said thoughtfully, chuckling.

Goku turned around walked out of Goten's room, and closed the door quietly. Gohan was right beside Goku, which took Goku by suprise.

"I sensed what happened to Goten out there. What kind of Super Saiyan was that? Red hair and green eyes? That's kind of different." Said Gohan.

"I don't know son. But all I know is that, that form is stronger than a Super Saiyan 2, but not stronger than a level 3." Goku said slowly.

"So...is like me in Mystic form?"

"Not exactly Gohan, but let's see him do it in the future." Gohan nodded, and both father son walked downstairs to eat, and then soon both go out to train with Vegeta.

Chichi resumed doing her chores and checking on Goten once in a while.

It was about 8pm, Goku and Gohan came home, and Chichi was making dinner for the all 4 of them. Goten was awakened by the smell of the delicious food. The chibi jumped out of his bed, slipped over his blanket, then got up and ran out of his room and ran downstairs. He was sliding down the stairs on the handle, and once he jumped, he landed onto Gohan's arms.

"Hello big brother!" He squealed, snuggling against his brother's face.

"Good evening little bro" Welcoming him back with a hug.

"Ahh my baby! You're finally awake!" Chichi cheered.

Goten jumped off his brother, and looked at his mother. "Ugh, yeah, but how long did I sleep? How come?" He made his confused face.

Goku looked down and grabbed his son in his arms. "You were just exhausted from training, that's it son." He smiled.

"But..daddy..I felt something, energy come out of me!" His little arms in the air.

They all looked puzzeled, but Goku still craddled him. "It's alright son, no need to worry."

Goten nodded and all sons sat down and began eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Outlands~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Uru! Kick harder! I know you can do it!" Yelled Jabari, as he dodged his daughters fast kicks. She became stronger than ever. But yet not stronger than her daddy.

"I'm trying daddy!" She sent a fast punch towards her dad.

"That's not good enough girl!" He sent an energy blast at his saiyan daughter.

She squealed in pain, the blast stinging her all over. "Eeee! Ow dad! Please stop! You're...hurting...me!" She cried out.

"You need to learn how to get used to this daughter!" He screamed, throwing more energy to the stining blast.

Uru growled more and more, her saiyan blood is keeping her strong and alive.

'I wish mommy was here! She used to make everything right.' She thought, as small tears welled up in her eyes. But just then, a flash of saiyan bursted out of her. A strong energy appeared within her, she let out a scream, her scream blast all the rocks far away, she broke free out of her father's blast, taken Jabari by suprise.

She let out tons of ki blasts at her father, who was trying to dodge every single one, exept for one, which got him at the side of his face.

He grunted in pain and opened his one eye, looking at Uru.

"Agh! Uru! Calm yourself, settle down!"

Uru's power kept rising and rising, but she was nowhere near Super Saiyan yet. Her hair changed color this time, but this color remained with her forever. Her hair changed purple and blue mixed, and her bright blue eyes changed slightly into darker blue eyes.

She stopped powering up, and lost the ability to stand up straight, then she collapsed and was knocked out because of being tired. 'Mommy..' She whispered quietly.

A sunlight came upon Uru, an angel put a hand by her back and whispered the child, "Sleep my little baby, everything is going to be okay, trust me."

The Sons finished eating. The 3 boys went to the living room, while Chichi was doing the dishes.

..."So Goten, how did you feel like out there?" Asked his older brother, who was holding Goten in his arms.

"I-I felt..untouchable. Stronger than a Super Saiyan even!" He said with his puppy eyes.

"Hm, that's great little bro! Would you like to show me and dad again?"

The child's face sadden. "I don't know big brother. It took me alot of energy, and I don't know if I'll ever show that again." He looked down.

"Aw Goten, you're the strongest one here. Never say that you aren't strong. Everyone believes you have the power in you that can destroy the evil." Goku joined in, tilting his son's head up softly.

Goten giggled, "Thanks daddy! Maybe tomorrow I can show you guys?"

Both men nodded.

Goku thought for a moment. He wanted to tell his son, what henhad told Gohan when he was about Goten's age years ago. He got up. "Goten, come with me outside." He gave Gohan the look that he was going to tell him.

Gohan let go of his brother, and Goten ran after Goku. "Okay daddy."

The tall warrior held his son in his arms, as they walked through the clean, beautiful forest at night. Goku took him back to the medow.

"We're here again! Wow! Daddy look at the stars! They're very pretty!" Chirped the boy.

Goku smiled and nodded. "Goten, sit down over there." He pointed near the grass and water. Goten walked over and sat down on the grass.

"What did you want talk about dad?" He looked up. Goku sat beside his young one, and picked his son up and sat him on his lap.

"Goten, remember what happened two years ago with that girl?"

Goten looked suprised by Goku asking he question. "Yes, why what's wrong?"

~He lives in you, he lives in me (hela hey mamela)

He watches over everything we see

Into the waters, into the truth

In your reflection, he lives in you~

Goten sighed and looked down in the water. Goku looked down to hsi young. "I'm proud of you for saving her life son."

Goten looked up with a happy face, but then saddened. "Yeah, and then you got mad and almost hit her?" The child looked at his reflection in the water.

"You have to understand, she is the daughter of a murder.."

"I understand daddy..But I could have been best friends with her..I mean look at her dad! He was like mad.." Goten said slowly.

~Dream, and the voice in the wind whispers,

Oh, oh, iyo, iyo, mamela oh, oh iyo

Hear these words, and have faith,

Wait! There's no mountain too great,

Oh, oh iyo~

Goku closed his eyes, and looked away. "Yes, you could have been friends, but being friends with someone who has a maniac father isn't a good thing, especially if the father hates his daughter's friend's father. That could have led to many more tragedy. I only did that for your best Goten. I don't want to loose you, or let anyone hurt you."

Goten half-smiled. "You really mean that daddy?"

"Yes son, don't take it like I don't want you to have friends. I hope you understand, I always watch over you...I'm a part of you, my son."

~ He lives in you, He lives in me

He watches over everything we see,

Into the waters, into the truth

In your reflection, He lives in you ~

Goku's words let a wide smile across the boy's face. Looking at his reflection, he loved looking and being like his daddy. 'Part of me.' He said to himself.

Goten leaped onto his father's chest and snuggled against him. "Thank you daddy. Thank you for saving and loving me."

Goku chuckled softly. "Daddy?" Goten said, jumping off his father, then jumped onto his father's back.

"Hehe..yes?" He answered back, sitting criss cross.

"We're buddies, right?"

"hmhm, right."

"And we will always be together, forever, right?" Chibi said, with his wide cute smile.

Goku took in a deep breath. He's now gonna tell his son, yes now is the good time.

Goku sat up straight, making Goten hold on tighter to his back.

"Goten..let me tell you something, that my grandfather told me.." He started, Goten looking, amused, and confused.

"Look at the stars.." Both Sons looked up, "All the good people, and good warriors look down at us, everyone from those stars..."

Goten gasped. "Wha...really?" Looking down at his father.

"Yes.." He said. "So..all the saiyans, and Bardock, and everyone else look down at us from those stars too?"

"Yes." Goku repeated. "And so son, when my time comes and when I die, I'll be in the stars, looking down, watching over you, your brother and your mother."

Goten smiled. "So, if this happened to Gohan, would he do the same?"

"Yes Goten. You and your brother share a strong bond, which will never be seperated. No matter what."

Goku's strong words help sooth Goten, and make him smile more. "Wow." Is all,the chibi could say. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too Goten," Both Sons kept staring up at the beautiful stars in the skys, lighting up so beautifully.

Author's Note~Boom! Did it! Sorry it took me long. I finished the state tests! But here comes the suckish part. Regents. My school is gonna be doing practice regents this week starting from tuesday. So I'll be extremely more busy. I hope you like this one! The next chapter will be called, "It's all Your Fault, Run Away, and Never Return." Yeah a long one lol. Yes I used a short Lion King event. So what? My story, and I love it!

Have a good afternoon to you all! =)


	3. It's All Your Fault, Runaway

It's All Your Fault, Runaway, and Never Return.

It has been 2 weeks since Uru and Goten had different transformation because of their training with their father. What new threat is Jabari planning to do now?

It's 7 in the morning now.

Jabari had a wide smile across his face. "It's time."

Uru looked up, still having her blue and purple hair mixed.

"It's time to get rid of Goten, and show Goku what hurt is of loosing the ones you love."

Uru looked sadden. "Daddy..don't kill Goten, please!" She held on to her father's pants.

Jabari looked down. Even though he is a bad man, he didn't like seeing his daughter being hurt or cry. "Honey, I'm not going kill Goten. We are just going to chase Goten, off of this planet."

Uru gasped and looked up. "B-But I won't see him again!" She cried out.

All 100 of Jabari's allies looked at Uru with suprise.

"Uru silence yourself! He's a saiyan, and saiyans are terrible people. I'm not going to kill him, and neither of you allies too!" He shouted at them.

Uru growled as her father called saiyans terrible, but she had to obey and trust him. She nodded, and with that, everyone flew towards Goten's location.

"D-Daddy, what's the plan we are going to do?" Uru asked shyly.

Jabari stopped flying and so did everyone else. "Guys, I'm going to explain this one more time! There is a gorge, near a mountain, a few miles away from Goku's house. I'm going to lead little Goten in the gorge, ofcourse I have to be gentle with him, I'm going to make him wait there, telling him that I am going to get his father and brother. Once I reach the top of the huge mountain, I'm gonna give all 100 of you guys the cue to fly down there and chase him away. I am going to only get his brother Gohan, not Goku, and once Gohan sees Goten trying to run away from you guys, Gohan is going to try to save him, but you guys keep pulling Gohan down and let Goten go free. I'll handle the rest. We are going to take over the earth. We are going to collect the dragonballs and keep them save so just in case, when Gohan gets killed, they won't get the dragonballs. You guys will attack Goku, Vegeta and the other Z fighters, not kill them, but keep them like prisoners. If you guys follow my league, you'll never go hungry, or careless again! And the earth will be ours!" He shouted with determination.

All the allies cheered and nodded, Uru was there wide eyed. She was not prepared for this, and never will be. 'How could my father do this? Over hate? Why does he hate saiyans? Does it include my mother's death into this?' She closed her eyes and bowed.

"Got it you guys? Okay let's go!"

Goten was in the living room, playing in his Ps3. A race car game.

"Yes! Yes yes! I finally beat you!" Shouted the 9 year old.

Gohan and Chichi walked in. "Ahhh, easy squirt, we just woke up." Gohan said, scratching the back of his.

"Ahh sweetie! Are you hungry?" Chichi asked, placing her hand on Goten's back.

"Huh? Oh no mom, I already ate cereal! I'm good."

Chichi nodded and walked in the kitchen to make food for Goku and Gohan.

"Big brother, where is daddy?"

"Oh he went out training with Vegeta."

"Why be suprised huh?" Gohan chuckled at that.

"Hey squirt, I have to study for a big test I'm going to have in a week. So I'm going to be upstairs studying, come in if there is an emergancy, alright?" He held his brother in his arms, throwing him up and catching him back, making the Chibi squeal happily.

"Okay big brother!" He let go of Goten, and went inside the kitchen.

Just then, Goten, heard a soft squeal that sounded like a little animal, bear.

He gasped and ran in the kitchen.

"Mommy, Gohan, I'm going out into the forest, I wanna look at something."

"Okay sweetie, just don't get into trouble!" Chichi said, making the food ready.

"That's right little bro, don't go wander in places, you shouldn't be in."

Goten nodded and flew out the window.

"You know Gohan, I wonder if he ever knows that he can use the doorway." Chichi said, looking at Goten fly into the forest.

Gohan laughed at that.

Goten was walking into a deep forest, miles away from his house, he kept hearing the squealing sound coming closer and closer. But once he reached the location of the sound, nothing was there. 'Huh?' He thought.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder. The chibi gasped, and jumped a few feet away from the person and turned around.

Jabari.

Goten gasped and began to panic, and cried for his brother, father, anyone.

Jabari shushed at him. "Shhh shh, boy settle down, I ain't gonna hurt you." He spoked soothingly to Goten.

"P-Please...don't..hurt...m-me!" He kept crying.

Jabari placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "Boy, shut up, I promise I ain't gonna hurt you. Goten, please stop."

The chibi stopped crying and looked up. "Y-You aren't allowed to be here, Jabari, sir! My dad, brother will catch you!" He said, warning Jabari.

Jabari chuckled. "I am cool with Goku and Gohan. I am not going to hurt you, your brother, father or anyone else, you have my word boy."

Goten still looked unpleased. "Are...y-you..sure?"

Jabari nodded once more, looking directly at the child with his red eyes.

Goten nodded, softly, still unsure.

"Boy, come along, I want to show you something exciting." He walked down the path, Goten, slowly following him. Goten dared not to ask him about Uru, incase if Jabari doesn't hit him.

10 minutes has past, and both reached the top of the hugest mountain of the forest.

Jabari looked all the way down at the gorge. Thats one deep gorge.

All the 30 allies were hiding behind rocks, and even small caves in the mountain, waiting for their cue.

"Sir...why did you bring me here?"

"Come along." Jabari flew far away down on the flat rocky surface of the gorge.

The chibi coughed a little. "Ahh, it's so dusty, and all rocky."

"That's why we call it the rocky mountain kid."

"But right now, this is a gorge isn't it?"

Jabari growled. "Oh shut up. Now, wait here. I brought you here because your brother and father have a suprise for you, I must go get them now."

"I'll go with you!" Chirped the boy, flying in the air.

"NO! Goten! Stop!" His eye brows narrowed.

Goten stopped dead in his tracks, and landed back down. The boy always has to respect and obey adults.

Jabari took in a deep breath. "Just wait right here on this spot, your father and brother want you to stay here for the suprise."

"It doesn't have to be so dusty though, but...okay?"

Jabari nodded, "don't worry boy, your suprise won't be like the rest, it's worth dying for! I promise, you are going to love it, and I'll be here all the way." Jabari said, smiling gently, looking innocent, to Goten.

Goten smiled back, nodded and then sat down. Jabari flew up all the way to the top of the huge mountain. All the allies looked at Jabari, who staring down at them, giving them the cue. Kemoshi stepped out.

"Let's do this." He said with his 'NO' cartoon meme face thing. (XD)

Goten was still sitting down, waiting for them. "Pff, I still don't trust him. As long as daddy and Gohan come, maybe I can trust him. He seems like a nice guy. I wonder where Uru is since he said he's friends again with my daddy."

Goten looked over to see two boulder shaking, he looked confused, until he screamed, as a Ki blast hit the side of him, and flew off hard into the moutain side.

He grunted and looked up, seeing tons and tons of these strange looking men, flying down at him, with their energy rising.

Goten gaped, and screamed, but he knew he can't just stand there, he started dashing away quickly from them as fast as he could.

From the top of the cliff, was Uru watching him flying away.

Tears were coming down her face. "G-Goten...I'm..so so sorry...please..hold on.." She clenched her fists.

Goten kept running and running, but running fast tired him a little, then he started flying away. The dust surrounding him didn't let him see well, or even let him fly out of the area, so he just kept flying foward. The tons of allies kept running to the side of him, smacking, punching and sending ki blasts, but Goten being a saiyan, he dodged all of that.

~~~~~~Meanwhile with Gohan~~~~~~~~

Gohan sensed something was wrong miles away, and he swore he could've sensed his brother's ki. "That's odd." He said, but was taken by suprised as Jabari barged in.

"JABARI!" Gohan shouted, going Super Saiyan. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" He stepped forward.

"NO! Gohan! Listen! There's a stampede, of hundreds of men, down in the gorge miles away from here, Goten is down there! They are attacking him!" Jabari exclaimed.

"GOTEN?!" He shouted frantically. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU, I'M GETTING MY BROTHER!"

Both men flew quickly out the window.

'Please, please, please be okay Goten..' Gohan kept saying to himself, keeping an eye on Jabari, who was pretending to act worried.

Goku was still off with Vegeta training, in an unknown place, and Trunks in school.

Goten continued running/dashing/flying, whatever he could do, but he came more tired and tired, especially he was hurt with Ki blasts shot at him. Goten saw a middle-sized boulder in the middle of the path, there was also a huge tree trunk on the boulder. Goten threw himself on the tree trunk, he climbed up it and held on as long as he could, while the tons of allies continued flying around him, even running down the path too, creating more action.

Gohan and Jabari finally reached the huge mountain, Uru was hidden between the rocks on the small cliff, still looking down. She was going to regret watching this.

Gohan slid down onto the cliff, on the other side of where Uru was.

He kept looking down, left to right to see where Goten was. "Who are these people?!" Gohan screamed at Jabari, who was beside him.

"There, there! He's on that tree!" Jabari said, pointing down on a little thing, that was squirming around the tree trunk.

Kemoshi dashed towards Goten, and sliced half of the tree trunk. The trunk titled all the way over and came back up, making Goten bounce up and scream, "AHHH! Gohan! Daddy! Help me!"

"Hold on Goten!" Gohan said, getting ready, then pounced down onto the stampede of these strange mystic men.

As Gohan was dashing towards his brother, Kemoshi came back again, and took Gohan by suprise when he punched him hard on the cheek, crashing him onto the ground.

Gohan shook off the dust, still the mens running around him and Goten, he looked up, and saw Goten flying off the tree trunk, and was about to land on one of the allie, who had his ki energy blast ready, to kill him, but Gohan jumped in, drop kicked the guy and punched far away, and grabbed Goten and started flying towards the nearest cliff where he could set his little brother.

Gohan quickly set his brother at the edge of the cliff, but was forced back onto the stampede by one allie of Jabari who jabbed him on his hip, crashing Gohan in the middle of the riot.

"GOHAN!" Goten cried out. He kept looking around for his brother, but seeing so many of these strange men made him dizzy, until Gohan let out a scream, his energy rising, blowing many of these demons away, and threw himself onto the edge of the cliff, hanging as tight as he could.

Jabari came upon him, looking down on him. 'What a pity.' He chuckled to himself.

Goten smiled happily, and slowly started climbing his way up the mountain.

Gohan looked up, and grunted,

"Ugh...Jabari! What are you waiting for? Help me!"

Jabari looked at Gohan with a stern look.

He harshly grabbed a hold of Gohan's arms, scratching his fingers into Gohan.

Gohan let out a shout of pain.

Jabari started to laugh evilly, "Bye, bye Son Gohan.."

Gohan's eyes widened like a cat. Jabari pushed Gohan forcefully down to the stampede.

The 100 allies surrounded in a circle, as Gohan was falling...

Goten was still climbing, and looked back, as he saw his brother falling into the hands of those demons, screaming... They killed him just like that...( =[ )

"NOOOO! Gohan!" The chibi cried. All the demons quickly flew away back into position to wait for Jabari.

Goten slid down the cliff-slide, coughing because of the amount of dust around him.

"-cough cough- Gohan?! -cough-"

Goten sensed his brother's Ki fading away fast. He ran to his brother, who was laying on his side, his arms around eachother. There were scratches and scars around his face and body.

Goten was at a distance away from his brother. He looked scared, his large puppy eyes watering. He slowly walked to his brother..He slightly smiled, hoping he was still alive.

"Gohan?" He squeaked. Gohan didn't answer back. "Gohan, please!" The chibi started.

He jumped onto Gohan,

"Gohan..please..you gotta get up.." He nudged his brother, but he didn't wake up.

"Brother..Gohan...we gotta go home..." He tried pulling his brothers hair softly, but yet, no response.

"...G-..Gohan.." His voice cracking. Realizing, his brother is dead...again.

The boy let out a weak gasp. Goten looked back again at his brother, then looked away.. He started running a few feet away from him...

"HELP!" He shouted as loud as he could, his words echoing around the dead-silent place.

"Somebody!" He shouted once again, echoing.

"Anybody!...Help..." He said, tears running down his face. He turned to his dead brother.

The boy couldn't even walk. He fell to his knees, crawling to his brother, snuggling up against his chest, and closed his eyes. "Gohan...please..don't leave...me.."

Uru looked down upon them on the edge of the cliff. She cried her eyes out, but dared not to make a sound so Goten couldn't hear her. She covered her face with her arm, and sank to her knees. "Goten...please...forgive..me...I'm sorry..I didn't..warn you..I'm so so sorry buddy.." She whispered quietly.

Jabari slid down the cliff, walked steadily towards the two saiyans on the ground.

Goten faced his brother.

"Goten..." Jabari said, with a fake dissapointed attitude.

Goten turned his head around, looking up at Jabari with watery eyes.

"What have you done?" Jabari spoke sadly.

Goten squeaked out, and breathed heavily, he slowly got up, unsteadily..

"I-I didn't mean to...I was running..I was trying to save myself...but there were to many of those demon men...I couldn't do it..by myself..I'm...I...I'm so sorry.." His voice kept cracking.

"Oh..ohh dear..what a terrible tragedy...nobody means for these things to happen young one..but for this kind of case, it's all your fault, little Goten."

Goten looked up, eyes still watery and red from crying.

"If it weren't for you...he would still he alive." Jabari stated, rubbing Goten's back.

Goten layed his head onto Jabari's leg..

"Oh my gawsh! What would your father and everyone else think?"

The Chibi sounded suprised, and looked up again.."What am I gonna do Jabari?"

"Ahh! Goten...oh Goten...It's all your fault..Run Goten..."

Goten backed away from Jabari.

"Just run Goten...runaway, and never return!"

Goten's eyes widen, but being naïve, he nodded, and flew fast away, looking back once more, then continued.

Kemoshi, came from behind Jabari, waiting for him to make a move.

"Kemoshi...make sure..you chase him...far, far, far away from here as possible. I know some aliens from distance of the galaxies here maybe willing to take him of this planet and raise him. I'm too kind, not very from here, but chase him to this direction.."

Kemoshi nodded and ran after the boy.

Goten kept running down the hill...

'Runaway, and never return..' Those words kept repeating in his mind.

Just as he kept running, Kemoshi dashed towards him, hit the little chibi at the back of his head, knocking out Goten. He carried Goten in his arms, and started flying towards these kinds of aliens Jabari explained.

Uru came sliding down, running towards her father, tears running down her face as she stopped beside him, seeing Gohan's dead body. She gasped and let out a big cry.

Jabari glanced down at her. "Uru hush, don't cry. It's time to take over the planet."

Uru looked angry, she jumped up, and punched her father straight into his stomach, hard.

Jabari let out a gut wrenching scream. He glared down at his daughter.

"Uru!" He scowled.

"How could you father?! How can you do this to them?! They have done nothing to you! It's because of you that caused mother's death, it's because of you that all of us were exiled to the Outlands, it's because of you we are living like this! I am not like you! I wish mom was here instead of you! I am not going to become evil like you! And never will be!" She shouted, then ran away to clear her mind.

Kemoshi touched down infront of a large spaceship, holding Goten.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

The spaceship door opened, 3 aliens stepped out. They walked down the steps of the spaceship. All three of them were the color of pink, bashe, and green.

The bashe one spoke up, "Your name sir.."

"The names Kemoshi, and I have a gift for you."

"A gift? Who is that child?" The pink one spoke up.

"This is an innocent little boy, who has been exiled away from his parents, because of the death of his older brother. But it wasn't his fault, my father killed his brother and he is taking over the planet now. Anyways, He is a very powerful one, he is 9 years old, and he is a saiyan."

"A saiyan?" The bashe one said. Kemoshi nodded.

"I beg of you, take the boy, if you know what's best for him. Train him, make him become stronger, and years later when he's big and strong, make him return to earth, and fight the evil man." Kemoshi said.

The 3 ones nodded. The green one raised his arm, using some kind of force to lift the boy from Kemoshi's arms, and pulled him softly into his arms.

Kemoshi smiled softly. "Thank you, you three, keep your promise."

The 3 ones stepped back inside the spaceship, and the spaceship sky rocketed into the air, to the different galaxy, to raise and train Goten.

Kemoshi looked down. "I am so sorry Goten it had to come to this. But once you're older, come back, and face my father, save the dragonballs and bring your brother back with them. But for now, I wish you good luck, and I promise you your family and friends will be alright, but kept as prisoners." He said, and flew off back to his father.

Jabari sat on a rock, next to Gohan. It seemed strange, but yet again, he had no heart in caring for this. Uru has settled down and came back to her father. There was a scar in her heart. Goten is away in a different galaxy, and probably will never return. And now her father is going to get the dragonballs and keep them and keep everyone in earth as prisoners.

Both looked as Gohan's body dissapeared, into the other world.

"H..He's gone into the other world, hasn't he?"

Jabari nodded.

The 100 allies stayed quietly behind Jabari and Uru.

Kemoshi came, and touched down. "He went to the other world huh? Oh well."

"Did you take care of the boy?" Jabari said, annoyed.

"Yeah yeah they took him."

Jabari smirked. "Great. Time for our next move, I'm going to this place called the Lookout. Kemoshi, Uru you come with me, you guys, follow us, but keep away at a good distance so nobody could sense or see you guys."

Everyone nodded and took off to the direction of the Lookout. Uru still wasn't feeling right.

After 10 minutes, they touched down to the Lookout. Jabari couldn't sense anyone.

"Isn't there supposed to be a Namekian here?" Questioned Jabari.

Kemoshi and Uru gave their, 'I don't know' face.

"Whatever, I'm going inside that house quickly and I'm gonna get the dragonballs, keep a Lookout for anyone else."

"Ha! No wonder they call this place the Lookout!" Grinned Kemoshi.

"Kemoshi...K..Kemoshi...No just shut da hell up you ain't funny." Jabari stated.

Uru slightly giggled. Kemoshi growled, 'fuck you' he said under his breath.

Jabari rushed inside to get it. After a few minutes minutes, he came out with a bag of the dragonballs. He grinned widely.

"Yes! Our future is upon us! I can already feel the tortue of these people, and especially Goku. Now let's all go break the news about Goten and Gohan's death."

Uru shivered and shaked her head lightly. Everyone took off to where all the Z fighters were having a sort of a meeting.

Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Chichi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Chatzou where outside of Bulma's house.

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES?!" Chichi cried out.

"Chichi calm down! What happened?!" Goku said, holding her down softly.

"I was doing the dishes, until I heard a crash in Gohan's room! Then I rushed upstairs to see what happened but once I opened the door, I saw Gohan flying out the window, in Super Saiyan form, with another man!" She began crying.

Everyone stood, staring at eachother.

"What did this man look like?" Vegeta asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed at him, Vegeta covering his ears. "AND GOTEN NEVER RETURNED FROM HIS WALK EVER SINCE 7 IN THE MORNING! AND NOW IT'S 12 o'clock!"

Piccolo, and Goku looked up at the sky quickly, amd with everyone else.

"...Something is wrong..." Goku said quietly.

Then Jabari, touched down infront of them, along with Kemoshi on his right, and Uru on his left.

Everyone gasped, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Trunks got into a fighting stance.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Goku snarled.

"You better get the fuck out of here, before we all kill you, and your kids." Vegeta added, staring at Kemoshi and Uru.

Jabari snickered. "NO! Not so fast!" Jabari raised his arm.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Goku shouted once more. Chichi running inside the house, along with Bulma, Videl, 18, and Marron.

"I've come here to tell you all the bad news..." Jabari started.

Everyone settled theirselves, a little.

"What do you want? Spit it out!" Vegeta said, growing impatient.

Jabari closed his eyes, pretending to look sad. "Gohan is dead. He has gotten killed. I saw it with my own eyes." He spoke loud enough so everyone could hear him.

Everyone froze, Chichi stared, then fainted, Bulma and 18 grabbing her. Everyone looked at eachother with a crying look. Videl collapsed to her knees.

"G-Gohan...no" she said, her fists clenched. Tears welling up.

Trunks looked down, angry and sad, as well with Piccolo and the rest.

"W-what?" Goku said, not believing what he had heard.

"Gohan is dead Goku! They killed him!" Jabari shouted once more.

Goku looked down, his fists clenched tightly, teeth gritted.

Everyone didn't know what to do.

"...And I tried to help him Goku, honestly, but there were too many, I tried. But you know what else is more depressing?" Jabari said, very close into breaking a smile.

Goku looked up, breathing as if he was about to cry. Everyone else looked up too, including Videl.

"What...W-w-what's more depressing?!" Goku said holding his arm up to his head.

Vegeta looked down with a sadden face.

Jabari took in a deep breath. "What else is more worse? Loosing Goten too. He got killed. Along with his brother. Loosing Goten, who has barely begun to live."

Trunks and Videl collapsed on their knees. This time, they were crying their eyes out. Marron started whimpering. Everyone had tears in their eyes, even Vegeta. Even for a saiyan prince, he couldn't believe both of Goku's sons were killed by unknown people. Vegeta loved Goten's annoyance with Trunks.

Everyone didn't know if they were dead because they were frozen like a statue, pale as a ghost.

Goku closed his eyes tightly, his fists clenched harder, making blood fall down his hand. Goku looked away, tears coming down his face. The first time everyone has seen him cry since he was a little kid.

"Goten...no...my best friend." Trunks said, covering his face, trying to hold back his tears, along with Videl.

Jabari smirked. "So it's with a heavy duty for me to take over this planet and take control since the cause of the two deaths."

Goku and Vegeta glared.

"L-LISTEN HERE YOU, WHOEVER KILLED GOHAN AND GOTEN WILL PAY BUT YOU WILL NOT TAKE OVER THE WORLD, ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR BRATS HERE!" Goku's voice cracked a little but used itmas tough as he can.

The Z fighters got into a fighting stance.

Jabari laughed once more. "I think not! It's best for you guys to stay down. You see them?" He pointed up, everyone stared shocked at the hundreds of allies Jabari has. Uru looked down the whole time, feeling too uneven, along with her older brother Kemoshi.

The Z fighters stood their ground and stared, even Goku and Vegeta.

"Good, now I think all of you guys have it clear now. You all will be my prisoners now. It doesn't matter if you go above Super Saiyan, you are still out numbered, and out matched. Stay down, and you won't die."

Everyone was now frightened. Marron cried, 18 looked worried, as Krillim stood infront of them.

"Now my allies, let's take over the planet. Not even Goku is strong enough to save his own planet. How pathetic..."

Goku looked down. He is just too weak now. Loosing his two favorite sons. 'How can this happen? Oh no, my poor Goten, please hold on, we'll get the dragonballs.' He said to himself, but Jabari laughed again.

"Nu-uh, holding, if you are looking for these-" Holding up the bag, showing the 7 dragonballs, suprising Dende and Piccolo.

"You guys are not going to use this to bring back Gohan and Goten. Your two sons should have known not to look for trouble, and now they need to learn their lesson."

Uru shivered, and covered her face. Goku gasped. 'Oh no...' Everyone looked away.

The hundreds of allies started shooting and blasting out every island and cities, causing fire to come out.

"You will now feel the pain I have felt these years, but yet I feel pity for your sons death. I am truely sorry. But now...say hello to your new ruler!" Flying to air, shooting huge fire in the air. The sky has changed color, from bright blue to dark grey. It was just dark. Like no life, and with fire disrupting the cities and islands.

It's over... Or is it? Uru and Kemoshi looked at eachother then looked down.

'Goten, where ever you are, come back soon, we need you." Kemoshi whispered.

Author's Note- Yayay I finished this chapter the next day! It took me since the morning and now it's 10PM D= I love this story. I'm gonna keep updating the chapter atleast every 2 or 3 days, depending on how busy I'll be. Keep reviewing guys! I appreciate it! =) Next chapter will be called, "Wake Up, Be Strong" and yes I'm using some parts in Lion King. Get used to it guys come on.

As always, goodnite ya'll! :)


End file.
